


I'd Do It All Again

by Idhren15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Keith (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Choking, Collars, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Humiliation, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is my favourite though, Kit Keith, Minor Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Muzzles, Near Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Platonic Kidge, Prisoner Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Scared Keith (Voltron), Strangulation, Threats, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Violence, as in the galra see him young like a kit, broganes, except for fear, it's implied but not obvious and nothing comes of it, this was a oneshot that exploded oops, what's this? Idhren being mean to Keith again? whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: After a run-in with space pirates, Keith finds himself in a horrible situation.But it's okay. Pidge and Matt got away.He can deal with this, as long as they're safe.Hecandeal with this.He can't.Inspired by / Sequel to Rangergirl3'sOver My Dead Body.





	1. Bad Trip I Couldn't Get Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rangergirl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over My Dead Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111269) by [Rangergirl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3). 

> So despite the fact that I have lots of fics on the go and not much time, I've started another XD 
> 
> I read part 14 of Rangergirl3's _Bad Things Happen Bingo_ and loved the scenario so much, I had to continue it! 
> 
> This was supposed to just be a oneshot continuation, but it's blown up into multi-chapters. Oops. 
> 
> I recommend you read her fic _Over My Dead Body_ first for context!

A snarl rips from his throat as Keith glares up at the pirate captain, subconsciously shifting his posture as best he can, with filthy hands grabbing on to him. Blood collects in his mouth, from where he'd bitten the captain, and he rolls the copper liquid around before spitting it at the quiznaking pirate. 

He knows something bad is coming, but if the pirates are focused on him, they won't hurt Pidge, or hurt Matt even more. 

He'll do _anything _to protect them. 

In his peripheral, Pidge shuffles towards her brother, neither of them being held as the majority of the crew are working to restrain Keith. Matt's eyes are still glazed, but he smiles when Pidge touches him, and that's enough to reassure Keith that he'll be okay. 

A sudden slap to Keith's face brings his attention back to the danger he's in. 

The pirate captain looms over him, the mauled, bloody hand held close to his chest. The other hand curls into a fist, ready to strike Keith again, and the paladin lunges, teeth snapping on thin air as the others pull him back. 

"Muzzle the damn mutt," the captain growls, and Keith struggles as the hands tighten their grip, some pulling his arms back, others tilting his head and forcing his mouth open. He tries to stop them; they try to force him. It's a stalemate until an explosion rocks the side of the ship, throwing Keith off-balance, and giving the pirates the upper hand. Hope blossoms in his chest - he _knows _the explosion is _Olia_ \- but it is stamped on as something cold and metal is forced between his teeth, accompanied by a contraption that keeps his jaw fastened shut. 

Another explosion shakes the ship, and he stumbles but is caught by the largest pirate, their thick, trunk-like arms wrapping around his chest, almost crushing his lungs. He wheezes, staring in horror as Pidge and Matt are thrown to the other side of the ship by the explosion, the latter hitting his head again. Blood trickles down Matt's forehead as his eyes roll back, and Pidge screams his name, then glances back to look at Keith. Her amber eyes are torn, concern and fury boiling in their depths. 

Keith shakes his head as best he can manage. _Matt. Not me, _he thinks, _Save yourself and your brother. _

The arms constricting him tighten, and he cries into the muzzle as he feels something in his chest give way. 

But it _doesn't matter _because there's another blast and Olia is bursting through the new opening, a band of rebels following, and they all make a beeline for the Holt siblings. 

Enraged, some of the pirates surge forwards, but the rebels are prepared, most opening fire as Olia and a medic help Matt and Pidge back through the opening they'd made. 

They don't see Keith.

The pirates begin to haul him back, and he struggles but he _can't breathe, _not with the muzzle and the constriction and he's dizzy and scared but he _can't _be he needs to be strong _protect Matt protect Pidge protect_-

His thoughts are cut off as a sudden pain strikes his left leg, and he screams, falling back against his captors. Dimly he notes that no-one is anywhere near his leg, and the only people still firing their weapons are the rebels. 

_Oh, gosh. _

Nausea rises up in him, partly because of the blistering pain in his knee, partly because _the rebels shot him. _Was it intentional? Did they see what Keith did to the captain? Are they afraid of him? 

He's not sorry - he will _always _protect his family, no matter how far he has to go - but he's afraid. 

Pidge yells his name, but then she's gone, and so are Matt and the rebels and now he's _alone _with the space pirates. 

The captain laughs as Keith is dragged along, each step taking him further away from his fading hope of rescue, leaving a trail of maroon blood from the gunshot wound that he can't bear to look at. They haul him into a smaller ship - no bigger than an altean shuttle - and the tightness around his chest is gone, only to be replaced by cold metal shackles around his wrists, which are pulled up and secured to a ring above his head. 

Keith sits there, slumped against the wall of the ship, weak and dizzy, but he still growls when the captain approaches, forcing every trace of fear from his expression. 

The captain crouches down, eyes gleaming as his good hand grasps the muzzle. "Can't harm me now, can you?" he comments, and the remainder of his crew laugh. "Your friends may have gotten away, but _you _were the one we wanted most." His eyes trail down to Keith's injured leg, and he lets go of the muzzle to dip his claws into growing puddle beside it. 

Keith barely holds back the rising bile as the captain _licks _the blood from his fingers. 

"Part galra, too?" he comments, "That explains a _lot_." The captain leans in closer, seizing the muzzle again, and using it to pull Keith towards him. "Don't worry, paladin. Your girl-friend might have escaped me, but you _won't_._" _

Keith's heart pounds faster in his aching chest, and the captain must hear it, as he laughs louder before slamming Keith's head into the wall. 

_At least Pidge and Matt are safe, _he thinks, before the darkness overtakes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^-^ 
> 
> No idea when I'll update next though XD also, this will probably be a shorter fic, maybe 5 chapters? Not entirely sure yet!
> 
> Comments always welcome! :D


	2. Maybe I Bit Off More Than I Could Chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
Advantage of being ill means more time to write XD so, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Also I'm trying to update my fics as much as I can before I start my new job next week :'|

When Keith opens his eyes again, everything is blurry and his head is spinning. He groans weakly into the gag, his arms a dead weight above him as they hang from their restraints. As far as he can tell, he's in the same position as before, though he doesn't know how long he's been unconscious.

_Too long_, he figures, his gaze focusing on the pool of maroon surrounding him. Quiznak, he can't even _bleed_ the right colour.

Voices sound, but they're too distant, and Keith doesn't have the energy to try and listen. He's not giving up, but he is utterly exhausted and in no shape to fight. Each strained breath reminds him that he's broken a few ribs, and his lungs find it increasingly harder to expand for the required oxygen. His arms are numb and useless, he's bleeding out from a gunshot wound, and he can't make a sound thanks to the damned muzzle.

In other words, he's totally screwed.

The fact that he's still alone, though, is oddly comforting. If Matt or _Pidge_ or anyone else had been caught, the pirates would likely parade that fact in his face, maybe even use his friends to force him into obedience.

Well, the only person he has to live for, right now, on this ship, is himself.

_He_ might be screwed, but at least his friends aren't.

With that lovely thought, a couple of the pirates approach him from wherever they were before - the cockpit, he guesses - and he closes his eyes, letting his body slump against the wall fully, feigning unconsciousness.

"What are we going to do with him?" a female asks gruffly.

"Not take him to the warlord, that's for sure," a voice he recognises as the captain answers, "The girl paladin was right, he won't stick to our arrangement. Besides, I rather like this one."

Keith barely suppresses a grimace as a hand strokes his hair, presumably the captain's.

"He's very young, a kit really. But he's feisty, got plenty of fire. And I _know_ he's awake." The hand tightens into a fist, harshly yanking Keith's head up, and he yelps, eyes flying open on instinctive response.

"Good morning, paladin," the captain grins, "Sleep well?"

Keith just glares in response.

"Ah, that fire still burns! Unfortunately for you, my hand is all fixed now. It's amazing what technology can do nowadays." He waves his whole, unbroken hands in front of Keith, who continues glaring. "So if you were hoping to hinder me, you failed. And guess who else failed?"

Keith's expression doesn't change.

"Why, your little rebel friends. You see, they threw a tracker onto this ship, but I found it, and now we're changing ships anyway. This one is going on autopilot straight into the nearest star. Their efforts are valiant, of course, but utterly worthless." The captain steps forward, leaning until he's eye level with Keith. "They're never going to find you. So you might as well make things easier for yourself, yes?"

Keith freezes up, taking a minute to process the captain's words, then his glare falls back into place and he shakes his head.

"The hard way, really? Disappointing, but expected."

The captain gestures, and two pirates suddenly step forward, releasing Keith's wrists from the ring above his head. He gasps in pain as his arms fall, the blood immediately rushing back into them, sending painful stabs through each limb. There is no relief, though, as his wrists are seized again and pulled behind his back, with new, heavier shackles clamping around them. 

"Get up," the captain commands.

Keith doesn't move - how can he? His left knee is busted, and he is so, so tired. But the captain huffs and clips something to the muzzle around his face, and with a strong, harsh force, he's pulled by it to his feet, almost blacking out as pressure shifts onto his left leg.

"Move, now," the captain snaps, pulling on what Keith now realises is a chain attached to the muzzle. He tries to resist, but the force of the pull only makes the straps dig into his face even more, and he ends up hopping forwards anyway, refusing, however, to put any weight on his injured leg.

He can barely keep his balance, hopping as he is pulled with hands behind his back, but he can't put pressure on his left leg. He _can't_.

As he is pulled along, Keith tries to keep track of his surroundings, on alert for anything that could help him escape. But the surrounding technologies are unfamiliar, and he can barely move, so running to the escape pods he spies as they exit the shuttle is not currently an option.

He locks their location to memory, though.

The captain and two of his crew haul Keith through this new, larger ship, forcing him to move until he physically collapses. Then, the larger of the crew slings him over their shoulder and continues the march, the angle at which they're holding him making it near impossible for Keith to discern anything about their surroundings. Still, he figures that they've passed at least two cell blocks, which can only mean that those cells are all occupied. Right?

Wrong.

They stop outside what are clearly captain's quarters, and the pain in Keith's chest reaches new levels. _No_. Not this. _Anything_ but this. Throw him in a cold damp cell don't take him here don't don't don't _please_-

He starts whimpering at some point, but he's carried into one of the rooms and dumped painfully on the ground. Keith immediately shuffles backwards as much as he can, but he's stopped by a sharp pain in his face. Horrified, he stares almost cross-eyed at the thick, heavy chain connecting his muzzle to a metal pole in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to my _real_ ship," the captain declares as he walks in front of Keith, "The one that your friends destroyed was just a decoy, a backup. You're sitting in the real thing, and she's a lightning-fast stealth machine. Your friends really can't track us now."

He grins, as if the prospect delights him, and Keith curls tighter into himself, feeling awfully exposed. He's stuck in the centre of the room, the chain too short to let him reach any of the walls, and with his hands secured behind his back, he feels far too _open and vulnerable._

He doesn't want to feel this way.

Keith's a _fighter_: he wants to scream and kick and bite and show the pirate captain he's _not_ afraid, he's _not_ defeated.

But, though he hates to admit it, he's _scared_.

He's scared of what's going to happen to him.

He's scared that what the captain speaks is true.

He's scared that there's things coming which he can't get away from.

The kind of monster who saw Pidge as a plaything is likely to view Keith in the same manner.

He _knew_ this when he fought back, he _knew_ there would be consequences for him, but at the time it didn't matter. At the time, all he could think about was protecting Pidge.

But who is he protecting now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't named the captain, any suggestions are welcome honestly.  
Thinking of names for alien characters are not my forté XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoy this, comments always welcome! ^-^


	3. Fall To Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters now, for this fic! And that's it, aha XD  
So we're halfway through! 
> 
> I'm updating quickly, I know, but from next week things are gonna get super busy. So I'm trying to finish this fic!. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The captain laughs, and turns away from Keith to face the four new pirates that have entered the room. They all appear to be of the same species, relatively humanoid, except for the three tentacles in place of each arm, their bird-like feet, and the beaks on their purple faces.

"He is our latest guest, the paladin. And a young galra too, you'll be delighted to know. You know what to do." He grins at the quartet before leaving the room, and Keith breathes in shakily, momentarily relieved.

Until he sees the expressions of the four pirates.

They all step towards him, a total of twenty-four tentacles flickering out and reaching for him. Keith flinches away, but one has already wrapped around the chain, another two snaking around his neck, almost choking him. He gasps for breath as the tentacles slide over him, pulling the fabric of his flightsuit with them, and his tremors increase in ferocity.

_No no no no no no _is all he can think, locked in place by the horrible limbs, unable to fight as he's stripped. The shackles around his wrists are released, to pull his arms out of the sleeves, and he tugs against the pirates' grips, which only makes the tentacles around his neck tighten until he's seeing spots dance across his vision.

Finally the tentacles retreat, only five still clinging to him: one around the chain, and two clutching each of his arms. He shivers, only clothed in his boxers, then cries into the muzzle as the pain in his leg spikes.

"Shhh," someone whispers, and through the haze of agony he realises that one of the tentacled pirates is treating his knee, rubbing stinging cream over it before wrapping a bandage securely around.

_But why? _he wonders dimly.

More tentacles grab at him again, and he whimpers, pulling away from them, cheeks burning from the shame of the childish noises he's making.

"It'sss jusst a kit," one of the pirates hisses.

"Ssso? It'sss dangerousss," another retorts.

"It sshould be loved, not hurt."

"Maybe that'sss why the captain brought it here."

"We sshould at leasst clothe it."

It takes a moment for Keith to realise that they're talking about him, but he still fights back against their holds on him.

"Sstop that, kit," the first pirate chides, her three left tentacles pulling his arms tight together, in front of him this time. "We want to help," she adds.

Keith huffs. _Help by getting me out of here, _he thinks, but he pauses in his struggling.

Quickly, before he can try to resist again, two of the tentacled pirates move either side of him, pulling something soft and almost comforting over his feet and legs. He whines as the fabric catches on his bandaged knee, but a third alien helps, and before he's really registered it, the clothing is pulled up to his chest. The pirate holding him only lets go to push his arms through the sleeves, as soft as the rest of the clothing, then takes hold of his arms again as the others fasten the garment. It feels like there are buttons on the back, but Keith isn't entirely sure.

All of the pirates let go and step back, not bothering to cuff his hands together again, and he moves to try and get the muzzle off, freezing as he really takes in the outfit he was just dressed in.

The sleeves don't have any holes at their tips: they end in _mittens_, completely restricting Keith's fingers.

And as his gaze drifts downwards, the humiliation only increases.

The outfit is all-in-one, with the top and trousers joined seamlessly, and it ends with attached socks around his feet.

He's basically in a giant baby-grow.

Fear gives way to irritation, and he growls at the tentacle pirates, angrily pawing at the muzzle with his useless, mitten-clad hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Keith turns as best he can and glares at the pirate captain, though he doubts he looks threatening in this ridiculous, humiliating outfit.

"Mhmm, suits you, little paladin."

Keith growls again, but his heart is pounding. The galran captain laughs, as if sensing Keith's fear, and he waves his hand to dismiss the tentacled pirates. Then the captain grabs the chain, forcing Keith to look up at him. Keith's expression wavers, his eyes unable to hide the emotions.

The captain grins. "I'm not going to do anything to you. After all, your tests prove that you really are just a kit."

Keith's chest seizes in terror. They ran _tests _on him? When? How?

He can't help the whine that escapes him.

"See? Proving my point. Now, what I want to know is how a half-breed kit ends up in the middle of a war, right on the front lines. Care to enlighten me?"

Keith manages a glare.

The captain's hand drifts down to grab the muzzle. "I'll take this off if you promise to answer me," he says, almost gently.

Keith growls and shakes his head as best as he can manage. He will _not _betray his friends.

He won't tell this monster _anything. _

"Very well," the captain shrugs, "Be stubborn, then. But I'm warning you." He leans in closer, golden eyes gleaming as his tone becomes dark. "I might be willing to try and be nice to one as young as yourself, but my colleagues won't. So unless you can convince me- and them- that you're just a little kit with bad influences..." He bares his teeth and his free hand runs down Keith's clothed chest, pausing at his waist. "Well, you know what we'll have to do."

Keith's breathing hitches and he struggles immediately, shuffling back to _get away _from the man, and thankfully the captain removes his hand and stands, smirking down on Keith's now-shaking form.

"Convince me, little paladin," he whispers.

Then the captain exits the room, door clicking shut behind him, and Keith sags against the metal pole, struggling to get enough air in.

He's strong. He _can _be strong. Broken ribs, bloodied knee, he can deal with that. He could deal with them whipping him. He could deal with them beating him again. He can deal with all the violence and the pain-

But he _can't _deal with what the captain threatened. He _can't. _

Keith curls up as much as he can, hugging his good leg to his chest as the other one has to remain stretched out, _exposed and vulnerable._

He bows his head, muzzle bumping uncomfortably against his knee, and sobs. Great, heaving sobs that aggravate his ribs, send tears streaming down his bruised cheeks, and come with a torrent of shame so strong it makes him cry harder.

He's so _weak, _so _pathetic. _One threat and he's bawling like a baby, like a _child. _

He's supposed to be strong, a paladin, a warrior, a leader.

But he _can't do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments always welcome ^-^
> 
> Next update will be in a couple of days! I've almost finished it :D


	4. Stay Thirsty Like Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Last one before I start my job, eek. No idea how quick I'm going to be updating any of my fics, so it may be a while before the last couple of chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to bja133 for the captain's name suggestion!

Voices surround him as Keith drifts, exhaustion, bloodloss, and dehydration combining to make him even more helpless than before. He's curled up on the ground; as much as he can anyway, with the chain and his leg injury. He thinks someone came in to check it, but he's not sure. His memories are too hazy.

If there's one thing he's thankful for, it's that the one-piece bodysuit he was dressed in is very warm and soft and comfortable against his skin.

The voices get louder, and he tenses as something brushes against his cheek.

"It doesn't look very galran," someone comments.

"Hmm, well, the tests said otherwise. It's a half-breed. Probably takes more after its inferior parent," somebody else says.

The thing against his cheek - a _hand, _he realises - moves to run through his hair, in a manner that is so gentle and comforting, he can't help but lean in to the touch.

"Oh!" the person exclaims, just as Keith thinks _no, no, no!_

The hand rubs his hair gently, and he whines, pressing further into the touch as an odd sound rises in his chest.

But _no no no_ he _can't_ like this he's in _danger_ his _stupid galra instincts_ aren't helping at all-!

"Aw, it is just a kit. Surely Guu'tar isn't going to sell it?"

Mentally Keith panics, though his body is still relishing in the touch. _Sell....?_

"I don't know what he's going to do, but I hope we can keep it," the second person responds, "Why the muzzle, though?"

"Stop!" The captain's voice echoes around the room, and the hand in Keith's hair freezes.

"This one may just be a kit, but he bites. Almost took off my hand when we first found him," the captain continues, "Though you've seemed to have relaxed him well."

The hidden meaning in his words doesn't escape Keith.

_You're acting well._

The threat still hangs heavy over him, and he doesn't want to test if the captain meant it or not. Part of him feels like he's giving in, but... He's not. He's just doing what he has to do to survive.

Isn't he?

The hand in his hair moves away, and Keith stirs, stretching slightly as he opens his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. The captain's gaze is pressing into him, but he won't look that direction. Instead, he lets his galran side take over, a pitiful whine escaping him.

"Can I?" the first person - a female Olkari - asks.

"Go ahead," answers the captain.

It's a test, Keith knows it is, and as the Olkari strokes him like a pet, he wants to pull away and snarl and _fight_.

But he relaxes into the touch, pushing back the warrior in him in favour of the hidden child that longs for attention, the part of him that he's never let surface.

Until now.

Secretly he likes the touch, likes the curious responses it creates in his body: the sensation of melting, for one, and a vibrating in his chest that he can't seem to stop.

"Are we keeping it?" the Olkari asks after a little while, enthusiastic in a way that scares Keith, but he _mustn't_ let that show.

"I'm not sure," the captain says.

The Olkari runs circles in his hair with her slender fingers, and the vibration increases. "Come on, Guu'tar," she pleads, "It's clearly starved of attention, and you're unlikely to get much for it anyway."

The captain - Guu'tar, Keith deduces - sighs rather dramatically.

"Alright, it can stay for now. But things might change. Now, leave us."

The Olkari gives him one last pet before leaving with her companion, an alien species that Keith doesn't recognise. Guu'tar locks the door, then crosses over to Keith, staring down at him.

"I'm impressed," the captain comments, "You can act like you're supposed to. Though, in a way, I'm disappointed." He grabs Keith's face, pulling him up into a sitting position. "You took so little time to break, it's tragic."

_I'm not broken,_ Keith thinks, and growls.

"Then again, maybe not," Guu'tar amends, "Which is disappointing, too. Still. Do you want this off now?"

He taps the muzzle with such force, Keith almost falls over, and just growls again.

"I don't want information, yet," Guu'tar croons, "Just a chance to feed you, little paladin. Surely you are hungry? Thirsty?"

Keith hesitates, but nods slightly.

The captain leans closer. "Now, you just have to behave for me," he whispers, tone dropping to threatening, "And if you bite me again, I'll take both your hands before leaving you to my colleagues. Do you understand?"

Keith nods.

Guu'tar grins. "Excellent."

Keith sits perfectly still as the galra unfastens the clips holding the muzzle in place, then peels it away from Keith's face. Keith gasps in pain as some skin is taken with the contraption, but that gasp soon turns to one of relief as he can finally breathe through his mouth again.

Guu'tar sits back, and Keith realises then that no muzzle means _no chain._

Instantly he tries to stand, momentarily forgetting his knee injury, and cries out as his leg refuses to take his weight. A tick later, Guu-tar's hand wraps around his throat, cutting off his airway.

"I said you had to _behave_," the captain hisses, "Must I really make good of my threat?" His free hand drifts down Keith's body, and the paladin freaks.

"N-no!" he squeaks, using up the last of his air.

Guu'tar tuts and loosens his grip slightly. "I love how easily that controls you, but clearly, it's not enough." Still holding Keith around the neck, he walks across the room, the paladin's feet barely touching the floor, and grabs something from one of his drawers before hauling Keith back over to the pole and dumping him beside it.

Smooth, leather fabric hugs Keith's neck, in place of the hand, and nausea rises.

Guu'tar takes what is clearly a leash and clips it to the front of what Keith _knows _is a collar, the other end attaching to the metal pole.

"Are you going to obey me now?" the captain asks, the undercurrent of threat still present in his tone.

Wordlessly Keith nods.

Guu'tar pulls a sweet-smelling fruit from the bag at his belt, and wafts it, so the delicious scent hits Keith's nose. His stomach immediately roars to life, declaring its protests with a crippling nausea.

"Better than that, little paladin. _Answer_ me. Are you going to obey?"

Keith's eyes start to glaze as he stares at the food, his stomach almost unbearable. "Yes," he whispers.

"Yes, what?" Guu'tar prompts.

He takes a guess. "Yes, sir."

"Well done, little paladin." The captain holds out the fruit, and Keith tries to take it, but it slips from his mittened hands and breaks against the ground, sending seeds and fruit juices splattering. He whines, low and distressed, and the captain laughs.

"Ah, little one. Did you forget that young kits can't feed themselves?" Guu'tar jeers.

"I _can_-!" Keith starts to protest, but a harsh tug on the leash tightens the collar around his neck and silences him.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?"

Keith gasps for air, mittened hands pawing uselessly at the collar. The captain's hand fists in his hair, sharp pain dancing across his scalp.

"Did I?"

Keith manages to shake his head, then the captain releases him, shoving him to the ground and knocking the last of the air from his lungs. He chokes, vision dissolving into black as his chest shrieks in agony.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_ he wonders, for a brief moment.

Then the tightness around his neck is gone, and he gulps in the air, ignoring his protesting ribs.

"Amazing. You're so weak," Guu'tar comments, his voice far too close to Keith's head. Keith manages to open his eyes, then gasps again in panic as he realises the captain is straddling him, one knee either side of his waist.

The captain grins at his distress, and runs his hand up Keith's chest, pressing a little hard on the injured ribs. Keith cries out at the aggravation of his injuries, but he's too exhausted and scared to try and move.

He's pinned down; there's _nothing_ he can do.

He _hates_ feeling this frightened and helpless and _weak_.

Mercifully, Guu'tar lets up, standing and looking down on Keith in disapproval.

"I'll send someone in to feed you. Maybe." He grins nastily before leaving, locking the door shut behind him.

Keith forces himself to sit up, gritting his teeth against the pain, and shuffles back to lean against the pole. The aches in his chest and throat help to detract from the pain in his leg, but he's miserable and hungry and thirsty and tired and _weak weak weak._

Briefly he wonders if anyone is coming to rescue him, but then he remembers Guu'tar's words.

The tracker is gone, attached to a ship that was likely destroyed by now.

His friends are going to think him dead.

_They're never going to find you._

A single tear falls from his eye, then another, but he doesn't even have the energy to wipe them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another depressing chapter ending. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :D Comments always welcome, I love hearing from you guys ^-^


	5. Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this!
> 
> As expected, new job is crazy busy. I've literally had no time to write - or the inspiration to, actually. 
> 
> But I managed to finish this chapter, so here you go!

Nobody comes baring food and water, not that day, or the next. At least, Keith thinks that days have passed. His internal clock is broken.

Still, he knows his body's almost reached its limits, and it won't be long before he fades for good.

His tongue is a dead weight in his mouth, so he can't cry out for help, even if he wants to. His throat is as dry as the deserts he used to live in, and the pounding headache that started a few days ago - _he guesses_ \- is making it difficult for him to think.

Images of his friends drift in his mind as he lies on the ground, unmoving.

_Shiro, his brother, the one person who never gave up on him._

_Hunk, his friend, always there to offer good food and hugs._

_Allura, his friend, someone he respects and who respects him in turn._

_Lance, his rival, but also one of his closest friends, a constant source of comfort, entertainment, and challenge._

_Kolivan, his leader, who he's started to look to as a father figure._

_Coran, his friend, who is also becoming family, like an eccentric uncle._

_Matt, an old friend, who he was so happy to see again, to hear his lame nerd jokes and laugh at his tall tales._

_And Pidge._

_Pidge, his best friend, who he could never stand to see hurt. The last person he'd expected to form a bond with, and the one he's grown closest to. She is spunky, sassy, smart._

_She is incredible, and he loves her._

_He loves her like he loves the rest of his team, his family._

_He's here, because he couldn't let her be hurt, but in the end, he's okay with that._

_She's alive. She's alive, and undamaged, and that's enough for him._

_They'll all be okay._

_They don't need him._

_They're not coming for him, but he's accepted that._

"Keith? Keith, can you hear me?"

"Quiznak, is he dead?"

Something touches his neck.

"He has a pulse!"

"Oh, thank the ancients!"

"What the hell is he wearing?"

"Keith! Keith, respond, please! If you can hear me, do something!"

_He can't_.

Another touch against his neck.

"Dammit, I can't get this off."

"Let me."

A flash of green light, that doesn't make any sense to him.

"Keith? Stay with us, okay?"

Someone picks him up, holding him against their chest, and then they're moving.

Oh gosh, where are they taking him?

Did he fail?

Is Guu'tar giving him over to his colleagues?

Panic constricts his breathing, especially as he doesn't have the energy to move his body, to try and get away...!

"He's not breathing!"

"I think he's having a panic attack."

"Steady, Keith. You're okay. You're safe now. Can you breathe with me?"

He doesn't know if he can.

That voice continues. "Breathe in."

He does.

A pause. "And out."

He obeys.

"In."

Pause.

"Out."

After a few repetitions, his vision clears enough to see who it is that's holding him, and his heart jumps in his chest.

"Shhh'rro?" he croaks, the name completely slurred on his dead tongue.

The grey eyes of his brother light up. "Yes, Keith, it's me," Shiro smiles.

"Keith!" Another person enters his line of sight, pale face streaked with tears from her amber eyes.

"K'tie," he manages. Pidge sobs, clutching one of his mittened hands.

"Keith, I'm so sorry," she babbles, "I didn't want to leave you, and we tried to find you but we lost the tracking signal and I couldn't rest I had to find you this was all my fault I'm sorry-" She stops talking, unable to do so due to her crying.

Using the last of his energy, Keith curls his hand around hers. "N' y' f'lt," he murmurs.

Pidge squeezes his hand back, and he lets his head fall, slumping against Shiro's chest as his vision starts to blur again.

"Shiro! Are you ready?" Allura yells.

"We've got to go, now!" Lance adds.

_They came,_ is all Keith can think.

"We're coming!" Shiro shouts, and they're moving again, until Shiro yelps and Keith slips from his arms, barely having a second to realise what happened before he hits the ground, agony lacing up through his chest. He screams, the sound broken and torn and rasping.

"Keith!" Pidge yells, though from where, he can't tell.

Someone laughs, low and cold. "Thought you could escape with the little child, could you?" Guu'tar sneers.

Through his haze of pain, Keith manages to focus on Pidge's face, locking eyes with her. _Go_, he mouths, _run_!

"Nice of you to return, green paladin," the captain adds. He leans down and drags Keith into a sitting position, resting something sharp against the paladin's neck. "If you're fortunate, I might let you leave. But this little one is staying right here, with me."

"What do you want?" Pidge snaps, her bayard activated.

Guu'tar's grip on Keith tightens. "I changed my mind. Girls like you are excellent, of course, but I do love a young half-breed like this one. Look how weak and helpless he is!"

Shiro's breath catches in his throat. "You monster! How dare you-!"

"Oh, don't worry Champion, I haven't done anything to him yet. We have a deal, don't we, little one?" A claw runs down Keith's cheek, and he whimpers.

"Kits are precious to all of us, so if he acted his _real_ age, then I wouldn't hurt him. It's amazing how compliant our deal made him," Guu'tar continues.

"You bastard!" Pidge yells, and a shot rings out. Keith gasps as the hand on him releases, and he sinks towards the ground, a small pain blossoming in his neck. Shiro darts forward and catches him before he hits the floor, clutching him a little tight.

"Good shot, Lance," Shiro commends.

"He's not going to lay a hand on Keith again," Lance says firmly, lowering his bayard.

Pidge runs over to Keith and Shiro, freezing when she notices the blood on his neck. "Crap, Shiro! The blade cut him!"

Shiro swears loudly, looking around frantically before Hunk places a scrap of fabric in his hands. "Thank you," he breathes, presses the cloth to the wound on Keith's neck.

"I can't believe they did this to him," Hunk whispers shakily.

"They're never going to hurt him again," Matt says fiercely, entering the room with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "I've set the ship to self-destruct in five doboshes. Come on, let's go."

Hunk boards the Yellow Lion, where he's been waiting for the majority of the mission, and prepared her to leave. Lance and Allura are next, followed by Pidge, Shiro and Keith, and finally Matt bringing up the rear. The older Holt sits down beside Shiro, staring down at Keith's limp form.

"Thank you, buddy," he whispers, "You saved me, and Katie. It's our turn to save you now." He takes one of Keith's mittened hands, and Pidge takes the other, whilst Shiro keeps pressure on Keith's neck wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pidge asks, her voice shaking.

"I hope so," Shiro murmurs, "I really hope so. I can't lose him."

"I can't lose him either," she whispers.

"None of us can," Matt says.

They spend the rest of the journey in silence, all listening desperately to the sound of Keith's slow heartbeat and rasping breaths. As soon as Yellow sets down, Shiro jumps up and runs from the lion, sprinting to the medical bay with the Holts hot on his heels.

"Is a pod ready?" Shiro yells.

"Yes!" Coran yells back, already in the medical bay.

They don't bother to change Keith into a pod suit, instead just throwing him in as he is, slamming the pod closed and waiting for his vitals to come up on the screen.

_Two broken ribs, three fractured._

_Broken kneecap, due to a blast injury._

_Knife wound on neck._

_Severe dehydration and exhaustion._

But his lungs are working, and his heart is beating.

Coran stares at the screen for a moment more, then turns and smiles at the gathering audience.

"He's going to be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be an aftermath/recovery, not totally sure yet. But yes, Keith's safe! 
> 
> Also, can anyone guess the song that the fic & chapter titles are from? XD 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ^-^ Comments most welcome :D


	6. I Think You're My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! :D   
Short, but hopefully sweet :)

Cold. It is so cold.

Keith wants to move, but he's trapped somehow, trapped and _freezing_. For a second he panics, thinking that Guu'tar is there and he's trapped and a phantom hand brushes over his waist and there's _nothing he can do-_

And then he's falling, and soft hands are catching him, gentle and familiar.

"It's okay, Keith," Matt says, "You're safe."

"We all are," Pidge adds.

Keith _sobs_, collapsing into Matt's arms as uncontrollable tears soak into his friend's clothes. But Matt doesn't seem to care, gently rubbing Keith's back until the sobs subside and he manages to get a grip of himself.

"S-sorry," he stammers, cheeks flushing with shame.

"It's okay, Keith," Matt says again.

Keith pulls back and moves to wipe his face, then freezes, staring down at his hand.

It's still clad in the mitten.

Horror seizes his chest, and he whines, stumbling backwards as his socked feet struggle to find purchase on the smooth floor.

"We didn't have time to change you, I'm sorry Keith. But we can now, okay?"

A hand reaches for him, and Keith freezes, but lets it unfasten the back of the stupid garment and slip it down until the sleeves fall off but the descent continues and it's at his waist and _no no no no no!_

He slips, and falls, landing hard with a whimper that he plays up, if they think he's a kit then they won't hurt him they _can't_ hurt him _please_-

"Keith, breathe with me, please. Come on."

"You're just making it worse! Let me. I know how he feels."

Someone crouches down in front of him. "Nobody else is going to hurt you like that, Keith. I promise. Breathe with me?"

He nods.

"Okay, in."

He does.

"And out."

He feels like he's done this recently, but continues breathing on command until his mind clears and he sees it's Pidge crouched in front of him.

_Of course._

Pidge and Shiro and Matt and Lance and everyone else came to _rescue_ him.

"Th-the captain?" he stammers.

Pidge's eyes gleam. "Dead. He won't ever hurt you again."

Keith swallows. "He... He never did anything," he manages to say, "Just... Threats."

"Oh, Keith." Pidge wraps her arms around him, and he melts into the touch, his now-freed hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she whispers, and his shoulder grows damp.

"I'd do it all again," he whispers back fiercely.

At that Pidge recoils, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and horror. "What? Keith, I know how you feel about all that, why would you-?"

"Because you're my best friend," Keith answers, "I would do it again if it meant you stay safe."

Pidge's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

She hugs him again, tighter this time, and he holds her close. His comrade, his sister, his _best friend._

He knows that nightmares of Guu'tar will linger in his mind for weeks to come.

He knows that helpless _fear_ isn't going to stop pulsing through him any time soon.

He knows that, after all this, he's even further from _alright_.

But he means it when he says he'd do it again. And again. And again.

He'll do anything for his friends.

Especially for his _best_ friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards, Keith changes into actual clothes and all the other paladins hug him too.  
And when he has nightmares, Pidge is there for him. Because their friendship is so beautiful we need more of it XD 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Extra big thanks to Rangergirl3 for writing the fic that was an inspiration/prequel to this!   
Comments are always welcome ^-^


End file.
